


Beloved

by gemzies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Actual Demon!Finn, Alternate Universe - kingdom village, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Attempted Assault, Escape, Imprisonment, Isolation, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, acceptance of fate, accidentally implied attempted sexual assault, discussion of potential major character death, emotional breakdown, it gets very dark in a couple places, this is so outside anything I've written before that I have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemzies/pseuds/gemzies
Summary: Finn spent his days writing, memories of good times and tales of the worst, stories of all the ways he’d fallen in love with the kind soul with fiery hair who held his heart. He’d exercise between his flights of creativity, whatever he could figure out to keep his health intact.Anything he could do to make the stone walls and iron bars that made up his world seem a little less constricting.At night he'd lay on his cot and think. He'd wonder if his beloved was okay, if he had moved on now that so much time had passed. And Finn would pray to whatever God that would listen to a creature like him that his beloved could forgive him as he finally drifted off to sleep every night.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading - nothing *actually* happens, but there are a couple things that are written/implied/discussed (one I realized after the fact as it wasn't intentional), and a few points where this could be considered really dark.
> 
> This pretty much sprung out of my brain fully formed after I literally dreamed the ending (my mind is a strange place to be at 4am), so... yeah. I'm happy with it, though. I hope you enjoy!

Finn awoke the same way every day. The loud clanging of the metal door hitting the stone wall, and the sudden flood of sunlight down the stairs and through the hall into his eyes alerting him that morning had broken, and it was time to get up. He’d stand and stretch, joints popping as he tried to erase the stiffness that came from sleeping on the hard cot he called a bed. He would shuffle over to the small table on the other side of his quarters, using the little bit of water that remained in his jug from the previous day to splash across his face and help wake himself up. A small wooden comb would be run through his hair and beard, and he would smooth down his threadbare pants in vain as if it would make himself more presentable.

At the sound of footsteps on the stairs he would turn and face the hall. He’d watch as the two men approached, same as they did every morning, coming to a stop as they reached the cell that was his home. He greeted them with a still-sleepy smile. “Good morning,” he’d tell them with as much cheerfulness as he could muster. The response he’d receive was usually no more than a nod, but sometimes if he was lucky one of the guards would utter his last name in acknowledgement. It wasn’t much but it was enough for Finn; his human interactions were so limited that he wanted to make sure he made the most of the ones he had.

The metal plate that blocked the small space at the bottom where a couple of the crisscrossed bars were missing would be unlocked and slid partway open, and Finn would take his empty water jug and the plate from his previous night’s supper and slide them through the opening. The guards would then leave, taking his dishes to the kitchen staff. He’d sit on his cot and await their return, always a little anxious despite how long this routine had been in place. They’d be back only a few minutes later, and Finn would again stand and make his way to the bars. The metal plate would again be unlocked and slid open, and the first guard would slide the freshly filled water jug back through to him. He’d take it and place it back on his table, and then the second guard would step forward. “Here you go, Bálor,” he’d say every time, sliding his morning meal through to him.

Finn would accept the meager bowl of watery porridge with a sincere thank you as the metal plate was again secured in place. He’d wait and watch as the guards made their way back up the stairs and out of the dungeon where he lived, his mood falling slightly as the heavy metal door was closed and locked behind him. Then he would sit on his cot to eat his breakfast in the dim light from the torch on the wall outside his cell, the tiny sliver of sunshine he could see in the small window of the dungeon door his only way of knowing whether it was day or night.

The guards would return at dusk, and he’d again greet them with a smile and say, “Good evening.” They’d silently retrieve the bowl from his breakfast and slide him a little plate of bread, cheese, and fish before again leaving him alone. In his first few days of captivity it hadn’t been enough. His stomach would growl in anger through-out the day and he’d scarf down his meals already anticipating the next one. But as time passed his body adjusted, and now he ate slowly and savored the small portions he was given.

Before turning in for the night, Finn would take whatever water he had left in his jug and pour it into the small bowl that sat beside it, making sure to leave a tiny bit for morning. He’d use a rag made from some of the remains of the tunic he’d been wearing when he was brought in and bathe himself as best he could, wiping away the sweat and stickiness that accumulated on his skin in the poorly ventilated underground prison.

He was lucky, he’d think to himself. The living conditions were definitely not great, but they were better than he had been expecting. To be fed regularly and given fresh water daily were luxuries he wasn’t sure most prisons provided, and that he had a cot instead of a bed of straw on the floor was another positive in his mind. He didn’t take for granted the way his small village was treating him, especially now that they knew what he was.

It was the isolation that was torture.

Finn spent his days writing, filling page upon page in the blank book they’d been nice enough to leave him with. He wrote down memories of the good times he’d had and tales of the worst moments of his life. Stories of all the ways he’d fallen in love with the kind soul with fiery hair who held his heart. Letter after letter to the man he loved, letters he knew he’d never get to send.

He’d exercise between his flights of creativity. Simple bodyweight things, or the limited cardio he could do in his cramped quarters. Whatever he could figure out to keep his health intact. Anything he could do to make the stone walls and iron bars that made up his world seem a little less constricting.

At night he’d lay on his cot and just think. He’d think about the moon and stars and wonder what they looked like that night. He’d imagine the quiet waves of the ocean near the cottage he used to call home, their crash a comforting sound that used to help lull him to sleep. He’d remember the feeling of his beloved’s arms around his waist as they lay in bed and how it made him feel so safe. The way it felt as he carded his fingers through the ginger man’s hair or beard, how he’d lean into Finn’s touch before moving in for a quick kiss goodnight. He’d wonder how his beloved was; if he was happy and healthy, if his friends were taking good care of him in Finn’s absence. If his beloved had moved on now that so much time had passed. And Finn would pray to whatever God that would listen to a creature like him that his beloved could forgive him as he finally drifted off to sleep every night.

*****

Finn would often recall the events that had led him to where he was now.

He’d been making the walk back to his seaside home from a trip to the village square, a basket of purchases from the market on his arm and a smile on his face as he passed through the small grove of trees along his route. A piercing scream shattered his reverie, and with a quick look around he spotted the source of the alarm.

He recognized the young woman as Alexa Bliss, a maiden from a somewhat well-off family that lived near the center of the village. She was pressed up against the trunk of a tree, her long blonde hair disheveled as she vigorously shook her head no at the man in front of her. Though Alexa was small in stature the man towered over her to an almost obscene degree, and she screamed again as terror washed across her features.

Finn didn’t recognize him at all, but the man was an absolute giant. It wouldn’t have surprised him if the man’s bicep was larger than his own head. Despite that, he knew he couldn’t just stand there and let the giant hurt Alexa. He dropped his basket and ran over to where they stood, grabbing the giant’s massive arm and tugging as hard as he could. “What do you think you’re doing?” he had yelled, trying his best to hide how intimidated he was.

Anger flashed in large brown eyes as the man spun to face him, the ponytail that held his long brown hair whipping around to his shoulder. The giant’s breathing sped up, spit dribbling into his long beard as he stared down at Finn. “None of your business,” replied a voice so deep and strong Finn could have sworn the ground rumbled beneath him. The man shook Finn’s hand from his arm and grabbed him around the neck, lifting him one-handed and throwing him quite a length away.

Finn landed hard on his back, his breath leaving him as he bounced off the dirt path. As he climbed back to his feet he could feel a familiar sensation crawling in his skin, a familiar unrest swirling in his stomach, and before he could stop himself his body began to change. His pale skin darkened until it was black, swirls of red and grey moving across his limbs and torso. He threw his tunic off as his mouth grew larger, his teeth sharpening as his elongated tongue darted out to taste the air. Sharpened claws sprung from his fingers, and as he watched the giant again begin to advance on Alexa his ice-blue eyes turned red.

It had been a long time since he’d allowed himself to take on his true form, and the sudden power now surging through his muscles almost caught him off guard. He leapt forward and landed in a perfect crouch, mere feet from the man, and his head tilted at an unnatural angle as he watched the giant turn and discover the creature sitting practically at his feet. Fear briefly appeared on the giant’s face, but the anger from before at being interrupted quickly replaced it and he lunged for Finn without hesitation.

Finn had been counting on that. He leapt into the air, landing a sharp kick on the giant’s chin that caused him to stagger backwards. He repeated the movement, the giant stumbling back again so that he was far enough away from Alexa that Finn didn’t have to worry about accidentally harming her. He crawled backwards a few steps, and then he struck. He rushed forward with the speed of a leopard, jumping up and grabbing the giant around the neck and dragging him down to the ground on his back. As the giant heaved for the breath that had been knocked out of him Finn scurried up a nearby tree and perched on one of its branches, then leapt off and drove both feet hard into the giant’s chest.

The giant roared in pain as Finn rolled through, placing himself between him and Alexa. “Don’t you dare try to harm someone in this village again,” Finn hissed as the large man struggled back to his feet.

The giant’s eyes went wide with fear, and without a second look he turned and ran away through the woods.

Finn backed a little bit away from Alexa, sensing both the young woman’s relief that her attacker had been dispatched but also her fear of the demon who saved her. “Are you alright, miss?” he asked softly, his concerned tone a sharp contrast to the inhuman growl that replaced his usual baritone.

Alexa was still frozen in place, not moving a muscle as she stayed pressed against the tree. “I’m… I’m okay,” she stammered, her body shaking slightly as she looked into his eyes for the first time.

Finn nodded as he stood up. “I will not hurt you,” he stated flatly, taking another few steps back to prove his word. “You’re safe now.” He watched as she slowly began to move away from the tree, walking backwards to keep her eyes on him as she did.

She continued to move backwards as she passed Finn’s discarded basket and tunic, but before turning and hurrying down the path back towards the village she paused. “Th… thank you,” she squeaked out with a small nod of her head. And then she was gone.

Finn ducked behind a nearby bush to calm himself down, remaining there until his heart rate had slowed enough for him to change back into his human form. Then he quietly pulled his tunic back on and grabbed his basket, resuming his walk home as his nerves began to flutter.

The evening was a pleasant one, so much so that the incident from earlier was all but forgotten. His beloved Sami had surprised him by having dinner ready when he arrived home, and they had talked and laughed and kissed through-out the wonderful meal. Afterwards, when their stomachs had settled from the food, Sami spun his chair around and sat in it backwards, his arms resting on the back as he watched Finn do the dishes. They continued their banter, teasing and giggling like lovesick teenagers instead of men in a committed relationship, and Finn thought he had never been happier in his life than he was at that moment.

A loud crack as the door burst open caused both men to jump. Finn spun around, the plate he’d been drying falling from his hands and shattering against the floor as Sami leapt to his feet on the other side of the room.

“What the Hell is going on?” Sami demanded, a hand on his chest as he tried to steady his heartbeat.

Finn watched as the group responsible for the broken door entered the small cottage. He spotted four of the King’s guards, men trained in the Capital and hand-selected by the monarch to keep the village safe in his stead. Finn knew three of those men – two of them, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, he’d even go so far as to call his friends despite their status in the kingdom. He didn’t know Dean Ambrose as well, but they were acquaintances and got along just fine, especially in the company of Roman and Seth. The fourth man was someone Finn hadn’t seen before, but he looked young, with dark skin and bright eyes, and he could guess that he was new to the detail.

And pushing her way to the front once they were all inside, was Alexa Bliss.

“Him,” she spat coldly, raising her hand and pointing at Finn. The other men in the room all looked at him, before turning their attention back to Alexa. “He’s the demon.”

The space where Finn’s heart should be filled with dread. Deep in the back of his mind he knew this day would come. He had been so careful, so cautious with every move. Desperately trying to keep hidden in hopes that he was wrong, hoping that he and Sami could have the long life together he’d dreamed of. But he was only prolonging the inevitable. The irony that it was a good deed that finally brought the guards to his door was not lost on him.

Finn could hear Sami sputtering across the room. “Huh? A demon? What demon? Finn, what is she…” he trailed off, his voice leaving him as he began to realize Finn hadn’t said anything in his own defense.

Roman looked at Finn in confusion, before turning and crouching down beside the young maiden. “Finn?” he questioned her, running a hand through his long dark hair. “Miss Bliss, are you sure? I mean, he’s never…”

“It’s alright, Roman,” Finn said suddenly, cutting the larger man off. It felt like all the air was sucked out of the room as everyone’s eyes focused on him. Roman and Seth’s dark eyes were both wide in surprise, Dean’s deep blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, and the other guard’s eyes were filled with confusion. Alexa’s own gaze seemed smug. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Sami to see what emotions his beloved’s eyes held. Finn took a deep breath and hung his head in defeat. “She speaks the truth.”

The moments of silence that followed his confession were deafening, the only sound his own breath echoing in his ears. “Finn?” he heard Sami utter softly, but he kept his head down. “Finn, what do you mean?” He could hear the hurt in Sami’s usually chipper voice, but still he couldn’t look at his love.

Instead, he looked up at the group still standing by the busted doorway and gave a small nod.

“Jason,” Dean muttered, giving a name to the new guard alongside him. “Please take Miss Bliss and walk her home.” The gruff voice was tinged in anger, and Jason turned and offered Alexa his arm before they walked out into the dim evening light.

Seth stepped forwards, reaching back to tighten the tie holding his hair before stopping in front of Finn. He reached into the bag at his waist and pulled out a pair of shackles, staring at them with a deep sigh before looking up into Finn’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Finn,” he apologized.

Finn said nothing, only nodded and lifted his arms so Seth could place the iron cuffs on his wrists. His eyes started to sting, to water, and he finally braved to turn his head to face his beloved Sami. The heartbreak and pain that darkened the eyes that normally contained the light of his life tore him in two. “I’m so sorry, Sami,” he said, his voice a near-whisper, tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked at the man he loved for what he knew could be the last time. “I love you.”

With that, he turned back towards the door. Roman took up position on his left and Seth on his right. And with Dean leading the way and his head down, the guards escorted him through the village to the castle dungeon.

*****

Sometimes Seth or Roman would come to visit Finn, a welcome interruption from the solitude he’d grown accustomed to. They’d update him on those he thought of as his friends, and the various happenings beyond the castle walls.

Roman told him about young Charlotte Flair’s surprise engagement to a man named Andrade who hailed from a neighboring village, and how her father ran around the village bragging about it for hours despite his advanced age. A funny story about how Miss Bayley thought her kitten had escaped, only for her friend Sasha to find it with a shriek as it leaped out of a cabinet at her when she opened it. Tales of Roman’s own family, and all the adventures his young daughter would get up to when he had the time to play with her.

Seth told him about the woman he was starting to fall for, detailing her orange-haired beauty in a way that made his heart pang with how much he missed his own love. He let him know how Dean had shocked everyone by marrying the beautiful Renee Young despite no one ever knowing they were engaged, and shared whatever news of the King’s travels he had received since his last visit.

Neither man ever mentioned Sami. Finn couldn’t bring himself to ask.

Sometimes Finn’s skin would itch. He could feel it moving along his limbs and crawling through his veins, trying to break through, and he forced it down as best he could to avoid the risk of someone catching him. But late at night, when he knew most of the inhabitants of the castle above him were asleep, he could let go. He’d crawl back into the corner behind his cot, the shadows keeping him hidden as the darkness took him over. He wouldn’t do anything, just stay crouched and allow his body to breath as it relaxed in his natural state. He’d use the heightened senses that were usually dampened, noticing the dank smell of the dungeon that he’d long gotten used to in his human form, listening to the short conversations the overnight guard outside the dungeon door would have with the night staff as they passed by, sharpened vision scanning his environment for anything he hadn’t noticed before. He’d only allow himself to stay like that briefly, no more than an hour at most, but enough to ease his bones and calm the restlessness that always threatened when he’d been in his other form for too long.

*****

Occasionally, the optimism Finn tried to keep as the weeks passed would fail him. He’d find himself overwhelmed with thoughts of what was in store for him, imagining over and over what was to happen when the time came for him to finally be brought to judgement.

He would be shackled wrist and ankle, led out of the dungeon and through the castle to the grand hall. He’d be brought forth in a public hearing, told to kneel in front of the King as he sat on his throne. An iron collar would be placed around his neck and locked in place; the chain attached to it given to the King to hold. The King would call the court to attention, recount the charge against him, and ask him his plea. And as stunned nobles and villagers looked on, he’d give his answer: guilty.

The surprised King would demand he show his true self as proof, and Finn would concede. He would hear the frightened gasps and horrified screams from the rest of the room as his skin turned black in front of them, as his body mutated and changed, and he’d look up only briefly enough to allow the King to see his eyes before reverting back to his human form and lowering his head once more. After recovering from the shock of seeing a demon in person, the King would follow protocol and ask if anyone in the gallery could vouch for Finn’s character. Finn would be unsurprised at the silence that followed considering the unsettling display he’d just put on.

And then it would be time for the King to pass his judgement. On the King’s righthand side would stand one of the dungeon guards, prepared to escort him back to his cell if life in prison was handed down. On the King’s left would stand the Executioner.

Finn already knew what the King would say. “Finn Bálor, my trusted guards have told me that you have been a model citizen in this village,” he’d begin, and Finn would nod at the compliment. “They say that you had never caused a hint of trouble until the day you were arrested. However, the law is the law.” Finn would finally raise his head, wanting almost despite himself to see the King’s eyes as the verdict was given. “I’m sorry, Finn,” the King would say, remorse tinting the words as he handed the chain to the Executioner.

Noise would fill the hall as Finn’s fate was confirmed, the populace chattering amongst themselves about what they had just seen and the unfortunate but justified decision of the King. He’d be dragged to his feet, now standing on display as he waited for the King to dismiss the court. The Executioner would walk past without so much as a look at him, the tug of the collar against his neck forcing him to turn and follow the man holding his chain as he exited the castle. He’d be led through the village, former friends and acquaintances all staring in either pity or disgust (or both) at the poor prisoner being brought to his death, until they reached a small courtyard by the far corner of the village walls. The Executioner’s tools would be spread across the ground in front of him, and he’d be forced back down to his knees. Then, with anyone who wanted to view the spectacle watching, the Executioner would do with Finn what he willed.

*****

Months had passed, and one day Seth came to visit. Finn’s eyes lit up as he saw the rare movement of the door in midday and he grinned as his friend’s familiar form made its way down the stairs. His smile quickly faded as Seth approached the bars in front of him, and he could see the pensive look on his usually animated face.

There was no greeting, no asking how either man was. Seth didn’t even try to look him in the eye, his vision resting on the stone beneath their feet. “I’ve just heard news from the Capital,” Seth began, his voice uncharacteristically heavy. “The King has arrived home from his time abroad.” Seth took a deep breath, and Finn thought he heard a slight hitch. Finally, he looked up to meet Finn’s gaze, his large brown eyes sad and withdrawn. “He’ll be arriving here in a fortnight,” he said softly, his voice cracking with the words.

Finn’s nerves leapt into his throat. This was news he’d both been waiting for and been afraid of since he’d spent his first night in his cell. The King’s arrival in the village meant he would finally be brought in to face his crime, the crime of existing as anything other than human, of accidentally revealing his true self to the wrong person. It meant Finn’s time was running out.

Seth swallowed hard, his eyes again cast downward. “Finn, I… I wish…” he started and stopped, struggling to find the words he wanted to give what Finn expected was an apology.

Finn shook his head. He stepped forward until his body was pressed against the bars that separated them, reaching through and lightly placing his hand on Seth’s shoulder. “You did what was required of you, Seth. You did nothing wrong,” he told him, trying to ease the guilt Seth was carrying. Seth looked up at him, and Finn squeezed his shoulder. “Goodbye, Seth. And thank you. I’m very grateful to have had your friendship.”

He let go of Seth’s shoulder, starting to pull his hand back but Seth grabbed it before he could. He wrapped both of his hand’s around Finn’s, bringing it to his chest briefly. “And I yours,” he replied as he released the hand. “Goodbye, Finn.” With a pained smile from both men Seth turned and left, pausing briefly at the top of the stairs to wave before disappearing behind the closing door one last time.

*****

The days passed after that talk with Seth, and Finn began growing increasingly restless. Finally knowing his judgement was coming had eased his mind, in some respects. Gone were the panicked daydreams that had sometimes plagued him, replaced with a feeling of peace as he’d been able to come to terms with his fate. But his emotions were slowly building, thoughts and feelings he’d pushed to the side in order to survive his imprisonment now forcing their way up for him to deal with. He began to feel like he was going to explode, especially when his thoughts would drift back to Sami.

One night, long after the guards had come and gone for the day, an idea suddenly sprung to Finn’s mind. He grabbed his journal as he plopped himself down on his cot, pulling his knees to his chest as he flipped to the first empty page. Then he began to write a letter as he always did, but this time was different. It felt different as he wrote, held weight that his previous drafts hadn’t. A final note to his love as he prepared for what was to come.

_My Dearest Sami Zayn,_  
_ If you are reading this then I am gone. My last wish to the King was that you should have this book, and I’m glad that he was benevolent enough to honor my request. I couldn’t leave this world without letting you know how much I love you, and I’m grateful that you still read through it despite what I have done._   
_ I am so very sorry that I never revealed my true self to you. Keeping secrets was never my intention, but the truth is I was afraid. From the moment I met you, I knew I could never bear to be without you. You were the light that broke through the darkness inside of me, the beating heart I was born without. But who in their right mind would dare love a creature like me? So I kept that side of me hidden, the fear of losing you too great to risk showing you. I hope you can understand._  
_ I need you to know that I would never, could never, do anything to intentionally hurt you. Even with a demon’s nature, to do you even the slightest harm would destroy me. The pain I caused you with the way you discovered my secret tears me apart inside every time I think of it, and I will never be able to apologize enough. I also want you to know I would do anything to protect you, and that’s why I went so easily when the guards came for me that night. Again, I hope you can understand._  
_ The King is on his way to the village, and my fate will finally be sealed. I know the law, and though I admit that I’m sad, I’ve accepted what is to become of me. So this is goodbye, dear Sami. I pray that after reading this you can find it in your heart to forgive me, so that we may meet again in our next lives._  
_ I love you, forever and always.  
_ _ —Finn._

With that, Finn closed the journal for the last time. He tore a couple of small strips of cloth from the bottom of his now tattered pants to seal it, tying it shut lest he be tempted to write more. He got up and carefully placed it on the tiny table his water jug sat on, handling the well-worn book the same way one would a prized diamond.

Then the dam burst.

He collapsed to his knees as the first sob broke through, his entire body heaving as the overdue tears spilled from his eyes. Images of his beloved Sami filling his mind as the sobs wracked his body, and the thick sting of heartache that filled his chest caused him to yell out in pain. He no longer cared if the guards could hear his weakness, no longer felt the need to hide his grief. The only thing he cared about was Sami, and the realization that he never actually said goodbye the night he was arrested was the moment that finally broke him.

Finn cried until he had nothing left to cry, his eyes red and burning from the salt in his tears. His body ached from how the emotional outburst ravaged him, and he toppled over and lay on the ground as exhaustion set in. He curled up onto his side on the cold stone, the occasional remnant of a stray tear slipping down his cheek, and eventually he fell into a brief, restless sleep.

*****

He thought his dreams were tormenting him. He could feel the floor beneath him as though he was awake, still curled up as he had been when he’d fallen asleep. But he could hear someone calling his name. A voice he’d recognize anywhere, so sweet and full of love as it called out to him that Finn knew it _had_ to be a dream.

_“Finn.”_

He heard it again, a little louder this time. He wanted to laugh at the torture his mind was putting him through.

_“Finn, please wake up. I need you to wake up.”_

The voice still sounded so soft and kind, but there was an ache of desperation there that made Finn’s senses jump to high alert. Slowly and carefully, he moved so his hands were beneath him and pushed himself up, waiting until he was in a seated position before finally opening his eyes. On the other side of the iron bars before him stood the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, a tall man with a cap covering a short mop of red curls, his beard well-trimmed, and a look of love held deep in his dark eyes. Finn began to wonder if he was hallucinating. “S… Sami?” he questioned; his voice full of wonder as he took in the sight of the man in front of him.

A warm smile spread across Sami’s face. “Hi Finn,” he replied softly, reaching out and taking a hold of the bars between them in his hands.

Finn suddenly sprang up from the ground, practically falling over himself to get as close as he could to the man he loved. “Sami!” he cried again, grasping the bars himself just under Sami’s hands to hold himself upright as his knees started shaking. “Sami, you shouldn’t be here. If they find you…” Finn stopped suddenly as he felt Sami’s hands move to close over his own, his body melting at his beloved’s touch. “Oh, love,” he uttered softly, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead gently against one of Sami’s hands.

He felt Sami release his other hand and lightly cup his cheek. “I know I shouldn’t have come. But I had to, Finn,” he confessed, his thumb lightly brushing over Finn’s beard. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve thought about you every day and dreamed about you every night.” Finn looked up and into Sami’s eyes as he spoke. For a moment, he was able to get lost in his beloved’s eyes, and for that split-second the world was perfect. Then he remembered where they were, and why they were there, and his stomach turned. He looked away, sighing as he forced out words he should have said ages ago. “I’m so sorry. I’m… I’m a monster, Sami. I…”

He felt Sami grab his other cheek, forcing him to look up and in his eyes once again. “No, you’re not,” he said. His voice was soft, but his eyes held a fiery determination that took Finn by surprise. “I don’t know what kind of creature you are, Finn, but I know the _person_ you are. And that person is the best person I’ve ever met. That person is the love of my life.”

Finn felt his knees buckle at the words, and he fell forward until he was leaning completely against the iron bars. “I love you so much, Sami.” Though only a few short minutes ago he’d thought he’d cried himself dry, he felt his eyes begin to water. “I love you so much,” he repeated.

“I love you, too,” Sami replied with a smile. “And that’s why I can’t let them kill you. I can’t let them take you from me twice.”

Sami’s hands were abruptly removed from his face. Finn watched as he frantically began to dig in his pants pocket, a small smile appearing as he pulled out a ring of keys. “We don’t have a lot of time left,” Sami stated, cycling through the keys as he tried to find the one that would open the door to the cell that had been Finn’s home for so long.

Finn was dumbstruck. “Wait, how did you…”

“Seth and Roman helped me get inside the castle,” he explained. He heard a small click, and Sami pumped his fist as the iron swung open in front of him. “Roman is keeping watch at the door, and Seth is waiting for us at the castle gates. Come on, we have to hurry,” he ordered.

Sami reached out for Finn’s arm, but before he could take it Finn ran back to the table and grabbed his journal. He ignored the exasperated look he received as he held out his hand, Sami grabbing it as they quickly made their way down the hall and up the stairs. Sami rapped three times on the dungeon door with one of the keys, and it slowly opened to reveal Roman standing there with a smile.

“You’re good to go, but make it quick,” Roman ordered as Sami tossed him the borrowed keys. “You’ll have to rush to beat the change of the guard at the gates.” Roman gave Finn a pat on the back as he and Sami ran past him, and Finn called his thanks over his shoulder as they made their way through the halls and to the courtyard.

Seth was waiting at the gates as promised, and he grabbed Finn in a bear hug as soon as he got close enough. “Don’t go through the village,” he cautioned the two men. “Turn right and head through the woods. There’s a hole in the wall on the other side that the other guards haven’t found yet, once you’ve made it through that you’re home free.” He reached out and shook both Sami and Finn’s hands, then handed Sami a skin full of water. “Godspeed,” he said as he opened the castle gates enough for the two of them to slip through.

Finn felt like his lungs were going to burst as they ran through the night. They made it to the forest quickly, straying from the path enough as they entered to keep hidden while sticking close enough to know where they were going. His body was depleted from his months of imprisonment, exhausted still from his breakdown only hours before, and he was struggling to keep up with Sami as they moved through the brush. He tugged on his love’s hand so he could stop and catch his breath.

Sami looked at him as he leaned against a tree, panic painted across his face. “Finn, we can’t stop now. We have to keep going,” he pled, trying to pull Finn upright.

Finn tightened his grip on the book in his hand and swallowed hard. “I can’t, love. I can’t do it in this body,” he said through heavy breaths. “I need to... I’m sorry,” he apologized. Then he let go of Sami’s hand, and let the crawling sensation take over his body once again.

Sami’s eyes went wide as he watched Finn’s transformation, but to Finn’s surprise he didn’t sense any fear. Only love, and the anxiety brought on by their hurried escape. “Is that… do you feel better?” he asked cautiously, brown eyes searching Finn’s red ones.

Finn nodded, straightening up and cracking his neck. “Let’s go.” He reached out for Sami and felt relief when Sami again grabbed his hand, and off they ran again.

Finn’s enhanced hearing picked up the sound of shouting in the distance, the heavy thud of horses pounding their way down the dirt path, and he knew the guards were on their way. He knew time was growing limited before they’d risk being seen. But as they continued to race the clock and the village wall appeared in the distance, Finn wasn’t afraid. He knew there was a chance they’d be caught, that they wouldn’t make it. But in that moment Finn believed more than anything that they would. He had his beloved Sami by his side, and everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note - I used a character's description in here without tagging them and specifically never mentioning them by name, because it's not something I actually think the person or character would actually do. It's just for the visual as it popped into my head.


End file.
